1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally concerns (i) watches and watch cases, (ii) cases for all manner of devices, including watches, that are worn upon the wrist, and (iii) cases for writing instruments worn upon the wrist.
The present invention particularly concerns enhanced "watch" cases, straps, bracelets and like structures that, in addition to housing the works of watches and/or other instruments, also serve to provide a case for any of writing, pointing and/or probing instruments. The present invention also particularly concerns watch works and other works housed within enhanced cases that are (i) mechanically and (ii) electrically interactive with writing, probing and/or pointing instruments as are also housed in the enhanced cases.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Personal timepieces, or watches, have long been located at the wrist, ergo a "wristwatch". Circa 1995, a great many other functions useful to mobile person have also come to be embodied in various complex, generally electronic, devices that are also worn upon the wrist. Many of these new devices also perform, sometimes as a relatively minor feature, the timekeeping function of a standard wristwatch.
For example, wristwatches have been combined with calculators as calculator watches for some years.
More recently, wristwatches have been combined with digital electronic appointment books, or personal information managers. In one system a combination wristwatch and electronic calendar pad is preset to an upcoming appointment schedule of the user/wearer at and by a digital computer. The presetting normally transpires via a light communication link from the monitor of a personal computer, running appropriate software, to the combination wristwatch and electronic calendar pad. The combination wristwatch and electronic calendar pad, preset with an appointment schedule, is thereafter worn on the wrist of the user/wearer to both notify and alert him or her to scheduled occurrences.
Even the proverbial "Dick Tracy" wrist radio has most recently been brought to a new, and higher, degree of practical realization. A wrist-worn cellular telephone has recently been introduced. This cellular telephone will, as a quite modest incidental and additional function, also tell the time of day.
The present invention will be seen to concern aspects of integrating wrist-worn watches and electronic devices with non-electronic, non-time-keeping, mechanical writing, probing and/or pointing instruments. As such, the present invention deals with technology that is relatively simpler and less complex than any the technology by which a timekeeping function of a watch might be added to, or integrated with, with some complex electronic device. In particular, the present invention will be seen to deal with a case that serves to integrally house a pen, pencil, scribe or a like writing and pointing instrument in physical and in functional conjunction with a wristwatch, or with another (typically electronic) device that incorporates (howsoever remotely) the timekeeping function of a wristwatch. The case containing both the instrument and the device is located at and on the wrist.
The prior art concerning writing, probing and/or pointing instruments and their cases is thus also of relevance to the present invention. Despite the above-noted advances in digital aids to timekeeping, communication and calculation, an old-fashioned pen or pencil is frequently required in modern life circa 1995. The convenient retention of such a pen or pencil--which is normally light and compact--at and on the wrist is as old, and as simple, as the common expedient of temporarily holding such a pen or pencil on the wrist between periods of use by action of a rubber band. Sheaths that mount to the wrist and that house pens and pencils are also known. These sheaths are particularly useful in some sports, such a soccer, where an official must annotate a paper form while continuing in motion to monitor play.
Meanwhile, the recent incorporation or combination of certain expanded functionality--such as a calculator or a digital calendar or a cellular phone/wrist radio--with the timekeeping function of a digital wristwatch has frequently entailed the use of push button switches. The push button switches permit the wearer/operator of the device to enter data into, and/or to control, the device. A calculator or telephone keypad is often implemented, and commonly comprises a minimum of ten push button switches. If these switches are to be conveniently and effectively operated directly by the tips of normal human fingers, they must be of a certain minimum size and separation. Ergometric construction of a keypad for a wrist-mounted device normally requires either that (i) the keypad, and the wrist device upon which it is used, should be ungainly, uncomfortably and/or unfashionably large, or else (ii) the keys should be so small so as to be all but impossible to operate with the fingers.
One solution to the dilemma of matching multitudinous small push button switches to relatively larger human fingertips has been to have a wearer/user of a switch-activated wrist-mounted device activate the miniature push button switches of such a device by use of the tip of a pencil or pen, or with a small stick, or probe. A suitable probe is commonly supplied with the device. If a pencil or pen is conveniently used to push and to activate selected push button switches, then it has a tendency to mark the tops of the push button switches, undesirably defacing the switches and the device. Conversely, a non-marking probe or other activation device that does not mark the push button switches may be potentially misplaced or lost, and has of no great use for any other function--particularly including writing.
Accordingly, the various previous housings worn at or on the wrist for containing (i) writing instruments (e.g., pens or pencils), (ii) miniature probes and/or pointers, and/or (iii) wristwatches and all manner of devices broadly descended from and related to wristwatches, are somewhat poorly integrated. Some attempt would desirably be made to develop a higher degree of integration, and user convenience, between these various functions, instruments and devices. This improved integration, and an integrated multi-function multi-device wrist-worn housing, are the subjects of the present invention.